Sontails:Kiss of a Vampire
by Elemental-girl-101
Summary: This story takes place in a small sleepy town,not many things happen by day...but by night...the creatures of darkness come out from the shadows.Tails meets his dream vampire boy,but will they stay together?or will their two worlds separate them for all eternity?
1. When two worlds meet

Chapter 1:

When two worlds meet

A little fox sat in the library reading one of his favorite books,he sigh"I love this story.".He said keeping his nose in his book,he was reading a book about love between a human and a had always enjoyed reading romance stories,for he had always dream that he would find that special someone in his many who don't know this,this cute two-tailed fox was had realized this at the age of 11,the fox is 16 now."And so...him and his lover then shared a forbidden kiss...some say that these two lovers had,had a child and that he is now the prince of the vampires,some have tried to go to their mysterious castle where he and his tribe of blood suckers many have failed…",the young fox read."but every night at midnight the prince would lead his tribe out into the city to feed.",the fox read had then saw a picture of the couple and their son had blue fur with green emerald eyes,"Wow...he actually looks...pretty handsome."he blushed while smiling dreamily."Tails sweetheart,the library will be closing soon.",called a young woman."coming mom!"Tails the young fox called back to his 's mom worked at the library,some he would help her put books away of clean the place up after hours.

"Mom,before we go,could you check out his last book for me please."ask tails,giving the book to his mother."again?but you've read this book at least 5 times.",his mother said smiling and checking out the book for her son."I know but...I just love this story so much."he said taking the book from his mother,"I bet the only reason you want that book is because of the picture of the vampire prince."his mother only people who knew that tails was gay was his parents and his very close friends,"MOM!"tails yelled then hind his face under the book,"oh relax tails,there's no one here anyway."he mother giggled and petted her son."b-but still...don't say things like that when we're not at home.",tails said mother just smiled before getting her keys and the two walked out of the library,as his mother locked the door a small rabbit with her chao friend came up to the two."Hello ,hello Tails."the small rabbit said,"hey cream."Tails said happy to see one of his close friends."oohhh,nice outfit tails."cream said,Tails's mother had bought him a new outfit for him to was a white butten shirt with a cute blue fancy jacket ontop,and nice blue pants."thanks,my mom got it for me yesterday."tails said smiling at his mother,"Anyway,me and cheese are going to watch a movie,we thought you might like to come."cream said holding out three tickets in her hand,"Can I mom?"tails said giving an innocence face to try to convince her to let him go."Oh alright"she said smiling,the three then ran off in joy."But be home before midnight!",his mother yelled hoping that her son heard her.

Time passed and now Tails was walking home alone,he had to walk cream home to make sure that she was who was going to keep him safe?Tails was reading his book again when suddenly,"DONG,DONG,DONG".Tails looked at a large clock tower and notice that it was midnight,he gulped...remembering what he read about in his book."I-I-It's just a story...It's not real."he said to speed walking the rest of the way home,"What's...not real?"asked a strange and dark eyes widened,he turned around only to see nothing."W-Who's there?"tails was smart,he knew it wasn't his imagination,he knew that something was out there...in the shadows...watching him."I know you're out there...come out!"he shouted,trying his best not to look scared."hehehe...if you say so…"said the dark voice,out from the shadows...came out a black and red gasped in fear and backed away,"oh...so now,you're scared?"asked the hedgehog walking slowing to the poor,scared fox."What's the matter kid?you look like you've seen a ghost...or better yet...a vampire!",said the hedgehog before pinning Tails against a smirked,showing his sharp fangs."I-Impossible!vampires aren't r-real!",Tails said now shaking in so much fear."Oh yeah...well tell me...does this...feel real.",the dark hedgehog/vampire said about to sink his fangs into Tails's closed his eyes tightly,he didn't wanna look at the horror that awaited him,he thought this was the end but then suddenly...a calm voice was heard behind the two."Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?",said the black hedgehog turned around and Tails opened his eyes,only to see a blue hedgehog with his arms crossed and an annoyed face."grrr...what do you want princy?!"the black hedgehog said tightening his rip on Tails to make sure he didn't get away,"I thought I told you to stay with the gro-"the blue hedgehog was then cut off by the sight of looked down...trying to hide his blush,"T-That fox...let him go."he said in a shaky voice."But Son-"the black hedgehog was then cut off,"I said let him go!I'm in charge!you do as I say!"the blue hedgehog said now looking at his friend in black hedgehog then let go of the Tails and walked past the blue hedgehog,giving him a growl before disappearing into the night.

"Are you alright?"asked the blue hedgehog lending his hand out to tails to help him up,"y-yes...thank you...for saving my life."Tails said grabbing his savior's hand and getting up."so…..ummmmm…..what's your name?"asked the blue hedgehog blushing,"It's Tails…"he said smiling and blushing."Tails huh...what nice named….I'm sonic."the blue hedgehog said smiling and looking into Tails's eyes,Tails before he could get more information about his blue hero,a few voices in the distance began to call out sonic's name."I….I have to go!"Sonic said and let go of Tails's hand,"Wait!"Tails turned around,"will I...ever see you again?"he asked in a shy voice smiled,"only time will tell."and with that he disappeared into the Tails alone...thinking about what just happened,he remember his hero's then gasped and grabbed his book and flipped to the page with the picture of the vampire prince,he knew that face was familiar...but could it be?was Tails just saved by the prince of the vampires?...


	2. A strange connection

Chapter 2:

A strange connection

As the night grew darker a small fox could be seen running home,lost in his thoughts he wonder what had just happened.

'impossible!vampires aren't real!oh god...please tell me I'm dreaming!'he thought panicking,finally he made it home,he immediately shut and locked the door,he then caught his breath and lean against the door.

"no way...vampires….they….CAN'T be real."

"But...then again...how do I explain what just happen?",he wondered,he then remember the handsome blue hedgehog that had saved him from death,his green emerald eyes,his soft soothing voice,Tails blushed deeply from just thinking about him,

"what was his name?...sonic right?"he asked himself getting up and walking upstairs making sure he didn't wake up his parents.

"well...vampire or not,he is pretty handsome...I guess."he thought dreamly while blushing,Tails got to his room and shut the looked out the window,in search of his blue hero,but no one could be found,he sigh and decided to go to bed,thinking that this was all one big dream,but was unwary of the mystery figure watching him from the Shadows.

"Don't get your hopes up blue."said another figure next to him.

"I'm not...I just wanted to make sure he got him safety.",said the figure glaring at what appeared to be his friend.

"sure you did...anyway come on before the sunrises."said the figure leaving his friend behind,the other figure sigh.

"You probably think this is all a dream...an illusion,heh...I'll be back Tails...my little foxy prince",he said and disappeared once more into the darkness of the night.

...

The next morning tails woke up at the sound of his alarm clock,he groaned and shut it off,he yawn and immediately remembered what had happen last night,he got up and put on the same outfit he was wearing yesterday and grabbed his book bag and rushed down stairs,

"where's the fire son?"asked and man standing beside the stairway.

"oh!morning dad.",Tails said and then continued rushing down stairs.

"what's the rush son?you gotta date or something?"asked his father following him down.

"n-no...just gotta do something important."said the young fox,he looked at his mom who was making breakfast.

"mom,can I open the library for you?I gotta do some research on something." he asked happily.

"sure,but take something to eat with you.I don't want you skipping breakfast."she said handing her son the keys.

"okay,see ya dad."Tails said grabbing a bagel and rushing out the door.

"They grow up so fast."his mother said smiling at her husband,he smiled two loved their son very much,and wouldn't change anything about him.

...

Tails unlocked the library and started to read every book about mysterious creatures,trying to find out everything he could about wanted to believe it was all a dream,but kept denying it was those emerald eyes or that soft soothing voice that made him think it was real,whatever it was,it wouldn't make believe it was a sigh.

"so far I can't find any evidence that vampires exist...could it really be a dream?I mean...how can characters from a story instantly come to life?!and...that hedgehog…",Tails flipped to the page to the picture of his handsome blue savior.

"I...I have to meet him again."he said is desperation,he knew what he had to do to prove it was real and not a dream,he gulp at the thought of it,of standing in the darkness of midnight waiting for his hero to save him once more.

...

20 minutes to midnight,Tails got up and got grabbed a flashlight so that the vampires would notice him,he then quietly when downstairs so his parents couldn't hear him,he opened to door he began to have second thoughts,but then remember his blue hero.

"It's now or never."he said,and left into the darkness of the night.

 _Dong,Dong,Dong_

The clock had finally struck midnight,Tails gulped and started to shake,he went to the place where he had met the blue vampire the other night,he stood underneath a street vampire with in a 20 mile distance could spot him now,looking helpless,the fox began to wonder that if he did meet his savior again,what would he say to him?

"should I introduce myself again?or maybe I should ask him where he came from."a million thoughts went through his mind,he really wanted to make a good impression,but then...he felt as if something or someone was watching him,a chill went down his spine,he turn around hoping to see his hero but only saw darkness

"Sonic?..."he said with his voice shaking.A sinister laugh was then heard in the distance.

"Oh please,I look nothing like that blue blur."said a remember this voice,he shaked in fear and search all around out of the darkness was the same black and red hedgehog he had seen the other night,but this time he came with a crew of vampires,he gulped and backed away in fear.

'Sonic...please hurry...I'm scared…'tails thought waiting for sonic to come and save him.

"but sir,isn't this the mortal that the prince told us not to harm?"asked one of the vampires not wanting to get in trouble.

"who cares what that blue prick says!I'm gonna get that fox's blood if it's the last thing I do!"said the black and red vampire,Tails gasped and immediately made a run for it,but shadow grabbed Tails with his speed and pinned him against a wall,Tails flashed the flashlight in his eyes and the hedgehog hissed and let him go.

"why you little!"the hedgehog smacked Tails across the face,causing him to fall to the ground and his flashlight to break.

Tears began to roll down the fox's cheeks,he whimpered and the hedgehog seem to enjoy his suffering,he once more pinned Tails against the building.

"Looks like your blue hero isn't gonna save you now." mocked the then pressed his fangs against Tails's neck about to sink them in

"Sonic...help me…,"tails thought still crying in fear of losing his life.

"SHADOW!"yelled a voice of anger,everyone turn around to see a blue hedgehog.

"your majesty!"said all the vampires bowing down except for the black and red hedgehog,he growled at the sight of sonic.

"put him down...NOW!"yelled sonic with rage,shadow looked at Tails in anger and released him,sonic dashed over to Tails to see if he was alright,Tails looked up at sonic and the two began to look into each other's eyes,sonic saw tears in Tails's eyes and a bruise on his cheek,he turned around and growled at shadow.

"s-sir...we had nothing to do with this!"said one of the vampires in fear.

"It's was all Shadow's idea!"said another of them,not wanting any trouble with the prince.

"Is this true shadow?"sonic asked.

"...yeah...it's true…"shadow said rolling his eyes,sonic came up to shadow and with no hesitation...punched him 10 times harder then he had smacked tails.

"You know what they say…an eye for eye."sonic said and walked back over to tails,Shadow glared at sonic as he began to bleed from his nose.

"now leave!all of you!"sonic demanded,all of the vampires left as fast as they could,well...all except for shadow of glared at the two for a second,then walked off into the darkness again sonic looked at Tails,tails smiled and gave sonic a tight hug,all his fear and sadness was now forgotten and he now enjoyed the warmth of his hero

"I knew you'd come."he said in a low voice,sonic blushed a bright red but hugged back,he felt Tails's soft fur and his warm body,the two enjoyed their embrace,it was as if they had some kind of...strange connection,Tails let go of sonic and smiled brightly,sonic looked away trying to hide his blush.

"so...what are you doing here?you know It's not safe at midnight."he said in a concerned tone.

"well...I just wanted to see you again."tails said in a shy voice while looked at sonic,Sonic looked at tails in surprise,he couldn't believe that he had the guts to come at midnight knowing that there were blood suckers on the loss.

"And if i ran into trouble I knew you would protect me."Tails said happily.

"you trust me?"asked sonic surprised.

"of course I do!you saved me twice and you even told your crew not to hurt me,I...didn't know you cared so much about me."Tails said bashfully,It was then sonic's muzzle turn as red as a tomato,he couldn't believe he was hearing this from a mortal,most mortals would want him dead but Tails seem to enjoy sonic's company.

"A-Anyway...wanna take a walk?"sonic asked lending out his hand,Tails blushed and held sonic's hand tight,he instantly didn't wanna let go,it was as if the two had a strange connection….hand in hand,the two began to walk through the dark together,Tails wasn't afraid anymore,he felt safe and secure around two spent hours talking and laughing,never wanting the night to end,but sadly...all good things must come to end,the sun began to rise.

"well...looks like I have to go."sonic said frowned and let go of sonic's hand.

"Same time tonight?"sonic asked,Tails's frown suddenly turn into a smile of joy and happiness after hearing those words.

"you bet!I'll be waiting same place tonight."Tails said was about to run off but sonic stopped him.

"wait...that bruse...your folks will see it."he said concerned.

"So?"tails asked,he really didn't care if his parents saw,but it did hurt a lot.

"I can heal it for you."Sonic said.

"you can do that?"asked tails alittle amazed.

"yeah….just...stay still."sonic said blushing,"Wh-"tails was then cut off and blushed madly from the sweet,passionate kiss on the cheek from sonic,once he pulled away the bruse instantly healed,Tails looked at sonic in surprise.

"well…...gotta go!bye!"sonic said dashing off blushing a bright red,Tails put his hand on his cheek and smiled,he sighed dreamly.

"See you tonight...my vampire prince.".


	3. His eyes

Chapter 3:

His eyes

Darkness rained over the small town.A young blue hedgehog/vampire walked alone in the night,he appeared to be looking for something or hated it when one of this members didn't listen to him, especially the person he was looking never listened to him and always ignored him,it was his job to lead his group to feed starting at always had strict orders not to feed on certain people,he was humble this it was a mother with a child,they would never do if it was a criminal then I guess you can say dinner is served,he was just like his mother.

"idiot!I gave him strict orders to-"the hedgehog was then cut off by a scream,he turn to the other direction and dashed to where the sound came stopped only to see a black and red hedgehog holding a short fox,he could see his face but knew he was helpless.

"does this feel real?"asked a black hedgehog about to sink his fangs into the fox's neck.

"didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?"ask the blue hedgehog coming out from the shadows,with his arms crossed and a annoyed look on his black hedgehog growled at him.

"what do you want princy?!"he asked tightening his grip on his prey.

"I thought I told you to stay with the gro-"the blue hedgehog was then cut off from the sight of the fox,those baby blue eyes,that look of complete looked down to hide his blush.

"T-That fox….let him go!"he demanded.

"But son-"the black hedgehog was then cut off.

"I said let him go!I'm in charge!you do as I say!"the blue hedgehog said now looking at his friend in black hedgehog let go of the fox and walked away,he growled at the blue hedgehog before disappearing into the night

The blue hedgehog ran to the fox who look at if he was crying,he leaned down.

"are you alright?"he asked in a calm,soothing voice leading out his hand to help him up,he finally got a clear view of the blue and bright as the sky,fur as soft as then thought who could anyone,even his black hedgehog friend hurt an innocent fox like him.

"y-yes…"the fox said grabbing his hand and getting up.

"thank you for...saving my life."he said blue hedgehog simply smiled at the fox.

"so….what's your name?"he asked.

"it's Tails."the fox said smiling.

"Tails...what a nice name...I'm sonic."the blue hedgehog giggled,before sonic could say another word he heard voices calling out his name in the distance.

"I...I have to go."he said and turn around.

"Wait!"Tails yelled turned around to face the fox once more.

"Will I ever see you again?"he smiled.

"Only time will tell."he said and dashed off into the night,Leaving Tails to wonder what just happened.

Once Sonic got back to his group he immediately looked for his black hedgehog friend.

"What took you so long?"asked the black hedgehog surrounded by other vampires.

"were you and that mortal making out?"he asked smirking,the other then burst into blushed a deep red.

"SHUT UP!ALL OF YOU!"he said in complete emerald eyes then turn a blood red,this would happen when he was in complete rage.

"Y-Yes sir!sorry sir!"the others said bowing down,Sonic was the prince of the looked at shadow who was not bowing down and glaring at him

"your mother told you to control your temper,blue boy"he said with an evil grin on his growled at him and his eyes return normal.

"Shut up shadow!you deserve to be punished for not listening to my I'll let this one slide...But you are to NEVER hurt that fox AGAIN!understood?!",Sonic said yelling him still in anger.

"Your wish is my command...my lord."Shadow said being smart with sonic,Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Anyway the sun will be rising soon,back to the castle."he said in a serious tone.

"yes sir."they all said and left without question,all except shadow of course he glared at him and left leaving the blue hedgehog alone in the darkness of the sigh and right when he was about to leave,he heard footsteps from looked down to see Tails running home,He decided to follow him to make sure he got home safely.

"Tails…",he said following the fox as quietly as he could,once he made it home he sigh and looked at him from outside his window but made sure he stood in the darkness.

"don't get your hopes up."said a voice behind him,sonic turned around to see shadow looking at him with a serious rolled his eyes and looked away.

"I'm not...I just wanted to make sure he got home safely"he said.

"sure...just keep telling yourself that...anyway come the sun rises."shadow said and left before sonic could say another word,Sonic sighed and looked at the fox from a distance.

"You probably think this is all a dream...an a illusion...I'll be back Tails...My little foxy prince.",he said and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

As the birds began to sing their morning melodies and the sun shined across the land,sonic and his group had finally made it back to the castle.

"Sonic!"yelled a blue woman hedgehog,the hedgehog looked like she was at least in her 20's.

"There's my baby boy!"she said hugging sonic tightly.

"hey mom…"sonic said hated it when his parents treated him like a toddler.

"There's my princely son."said a adult hedgehog male.

"hello father."Sonic said finally out of his mother's embrace.

"how was your night son?shadow didn't give you any trouble,did he?"asked his glared at shadow who was standing against the wall in the distance,he groaned.

"No...he was alright I guess…"Sonic said eyeing shadow.

"Good,now take the day don't go into the town."His father said and left to go do his royal duties.

"see you later honey."his mother said and left with her husband,Sonic sigh and suddenly got pushed on to the ground.

"Ya need a back bone faker,you're even to soft to rad me out.",shadow said growled and got up,he wasn't in the mood to fight with left without saying another word to the sinister hedgehog,shadow smirked.

"softy."he said and walked the other direction.

Meanwhile sonic was deep in his thoughts,he just couldn't get his mind off the Fox that he had met last remembered his face,innocence,nothing but eyes,as but as the sky and a clear his fur,as soft as a thousand the feel of his hand...warth,passion...and...dare he say it... started to blush at just the thought of that it love at first sight?

While deep in thoughts,the blue Prince had bumped into a friend of his.

"Sorry.I wasn't looking where I was going."he explained then saw he had bumped into a bat was his friend,rouge the vampire bat.

"It's alright harm was your night?",she asked sweetly.

"Alright I ...I ya rouge."he said and left found this knew that something was on his mind and just HAD to know if it killed immediately got up infront of the hedgehog and stared straight into his eyes as if she was staring straight at his soul.

"W-what?!"Sonic asked rouge's face lit up in joy.

"Don't play dumb with me!you met someone!"she quickly covered her mouth and looked back to see if anyone heard,luckily no one was seen.

"Quiet!or someone will hear you!and how would you know?"He asked taking his hands awayfrom her mouth.

"I can see it in your ,what's his named?"she asked,sonic blushed.

"How do you know it a guy?!"he asked surprised.

"Oh please,everyone alright knows your tell me,you the seme?or the uke in the relationship?"rouge said 's face became as red at a tomato.

"Shut up!that's none of your business!and we're not even dating!,he yelled in dashed off in humiliation into his bedroom.

"Heh,looks like I struck a nerve."rouge said andwalked off.

"I must find out who this mysterious crush anything sonic gonna need my help."rouge then stop and realize something shocking.

"But...what about...The death by midnight tribe..."she said and looked down in knew that another mortal with a vampire being together again...would cause the great bloody war all over again again.

Meanwhile Sonic looked out his window,he sun hit that thing about vampires burning in the sunlight was just a myth,he liked the out the window sonic had a clear view of the small imaged Tails walking through the smiled,he knew he just HAD to see him could wait!he wanted him,no,NEEDED him right now!but had to could never disobey his parents,he sigh and walked away.

"I'll see you again Tails...tonight...I WILL...find you."He said,and left his room to explore the castle he had lived in for as long as he could remember.


	4. Secrets

Chapter 4:

Secrets

Tails woke up happy,happier than couldn't get what happen last night out of his mind,if only he knew where Sonic had lived so he could go see him right didn't wanna wait,he got up and put on a light blue hoddy and navy blue jeans,and his favorite red and white shoes as usual,he grabbed his book bag which was fulled of library books and headed down Tails didn't go to school he got a book bag to keep the books he had gotten,he didn't go to school because he wasn't really challenge in the school's in the town,so he stopped going and educated himself,he had become the smartest teen in town.

Tails's parents have been wanting to move so that their son could go to college and have a good life,but with the lack of money,they had no choice but to stay,Tails didn't mind,his parents was all he needed to have a happy life.

"Morning mom,morning dad!"

"Good morning my boy."

"Morning sweetie,did you sleep well?"

"Yeah,better than ever."Tails said sitting at the breakfast table eating the food his mother had made him.

"That's good...oh!and that kind boy scourge drop by awhile ago,said he wanted to spend the day with you."his mother said handing Tails a glass of Orange juice.

"S-Scourge?!,I told you if he comes to see me to not answer the door!"Tails said alittle angry,Scourge was a hedgehog who had been trying to date Tails ever since he found out he was gay,but Tails always refused.

"Oh come Tails,he a kind boy.I think you too would be a great match."His mother said with her husband's nod in agreement.

"He seems to be interested in you,I think you should give him a chance son."His father said patting Tails on the back.

"No way! He's creepy and doesn't know when to just take a hint!",Tails pouted in he finished breakfast he headed out the door.

"Look if you see him again tell him I'm not in the mood Alright?"

"Alright sweetie,have a good day and stop by the library,later for me alright?"

"Alright,bye."

"Bye honey."

"See ya son."

Tails walked along the sidewalk,he was going to the book store to see what new books they would have,while walking he had remembered Sonic's kiss he had given on his cheek last in thoughts he couldn't help but could ruin his mood,well...almost walking someone had wrapped their arm around his waist tightly,Tails blushed and looked to see who the arm was connected was Scourge the hedgehog,speak of the devil you could say.

"Scourge?!h-hands off you perv!",Tails shouted throwing the green hedgehog's hands off his hips.

"Aw come on cutie,is that anyway to speak to ya boyfriend.",Scourge grin about to rest his arm around Tails's immediately slap his hand away and continued walking,Scourge then got infront of the fox.

"Where ya headed?"

"None of your business."

"Come on,you can tell me."

"Get lost!"Tails shouted then ran away from the hedgehog as fast as he could,he ran until he made it to the book soon as he made it in he stopped and caught his breath,When he open his eyes he gasped at the sight of scourge right infront of him

"Running only makes me want you more.",Scourge then pinned Tails against the the wall and began to run one of his hands down Tails's waist.

"Hey!Stop that!",Tails demanded trying to get his hands out of Scourge's,even if he was using one hand to pin Tails down,he wad incredibly strong.

"Why would I do that?you'd just slap me long as I have you pin down,there's nothing you can do to stop me."He said sinistetly,Tails became to tear up.

"P-Please stop!leave me alone!",He pleaded.

Scourge just grinned as he began to make his way up Tails's hoddy,feeling his stomach,he then leaned in about to kiss the fox but then smelled something on smell seemed familiar,like it was from someone he was all over him but mostly came from Tails's cheek.

"What the...?",Scourge looked at the fox curious to why he smelled this way.

"Hey!you heard the kid!leave him alone!",yelled a red looked at the echidna in happiness.

"Knuckles!"

"What do you want?!"

"I want you to let me buddy go!or else!"

Scourge just glared at knuckles and let go of Tails.

"Whatever,I'm not in the mood to fight ya today.",Scourge then looked back at Tails.

"I'll be back cutie pie.",he then winked and left the store.

"Boy am I glad to see you knuckles,why are you here?this is a book store."

"Saw you running,I know your always happy to read but not that happy to run for your life so I decided to come see what was up."

"Well thanks again,but he'll be back."

"Then you just call me then!I'll take him out!",Knuckles said patting Tails on the smiled,he was happy to know he had a body guard though he wish it was sonic who had saved him,knuckles would do.

Later Tails exit the book,he had bought three books about vampires he was going to enjoy reading them.

"I'm gonna head to the park come?"

"Nah,gotta find the green scum bag and beat up for treating you like that."

Tails just giggled and smiled at his soon said there goodbyes and heading different directions.

Tails sat on a bench and began reading one of the books he bought,he enjoyed reading in the park,it was always so peaceful and joyful,he knew that tonight he just had to take sonic could watch the stars and have a peaceful night,it would be like heaven,Tails then realize something,had he'd fallen for this dark prince of the night?he had to admit he was very attractive but...Tails had never felt this way about anyone before,he wanted to stay by his side and never wanted to be in his arms and embrace him.

"D-do I...have feeling for him?we just met but...still...",Tails began to blush again,he covered his face with his book so no one could see his face.

"Ugh!don't tell me I've fallen for his studip vampire charm!",embarrassed to say it,yes...Tails was in love.

...

 _Greetings fellow readers!My name is Elemental-girl-1_ _01,But you can call me Abby thank you for reading the story so far and I hope you enjoy the next chapters soon to come who are the death by midnight tribe and why does scourge smell sonic's scent on Tails?Find out next chapter!In Kiss of a Vampire!_


	5. Forbidden Feelings

Chapter 5:

Forbidden Feelings

Midnight covered the sky and the bright full moon and stars illuminated the night,skipping his way on the streets of town mobotropious was Tails the two tailed-fox,he smiled brightly and was no longer afriad of going out at midnight,he knew that his dark prince of the night would save him,finally he made it to the place where they first met,he then waited for his vampire friend to arrive,smiling,he couldn't help but sing,he would always let out his feeling in song,he relieved him from all the stress in his life,soon he began to sing.

 _The day we met_

 _frozen,I held my breath_

 _right from the start_

 _I knew that found the home for my_

 _heart,beats fast_

 _colors and promises_

 _How to be brave_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid_

 _To fall,watching you stand alone_

 _All of my doubt_

 _Suddenly goes away somehow_

Tails would have continued singing,but he heard something in the instance.

"Huh?",Tails looked everywhere to see if sonic was around,then out of now where someone hugged him from behind.

"Gotcha!",Sonic shouted as he hugged Tails tightly.

"Sonic!",Tails giggled,happy to see his forbidden friend again.

"Well,someone's happy to see me."

"No kidding!I was bored ALL day!and sorry I'm late,had to deal with .",Sonic joked,causing Tails to also laugh.

"So,whatta wanna d- woah!",Sonic was then cut off by Tails grabbing his rist and running a different direction with hin.

"Come on!This way!I wanna show you something!",Tails said as he turn back to look at his blue blushed,he then held Tails's hand tightly and got infront of him.

"This way right?well hold on tight!",he picked Tails up,carrying him in a position bridle causing Tails to blushed and then smiled,holding on to the dear hedgehog,never wanting to let go.

...

The two soon arrived at their destination,it was the park that Tails wanted to to show sonic.

"This is the place!",Tails then hopped out of sonic's arm's,embarrassed that he might say something.

"Oh,alright.",sonic sigh,he wanted to keep holding Tails.

"So...What is this place?"

"It's a park!I come here during the day to have fun and relax!during the day,you can hear the birds singing,kids playing and laughing, some people have actually proposed to their loved one's here!",Tails smiled and danced around the sidewalk smiling,seeing Tails happy made sonic happy.

"Hey...While I was looking for you...I heard you singing."Sonic explained,Tails then frozen and face palm.

"Oh god!you heard me singing!I know!I have a horrible voice!don't I?!",Tails shouted embarrassed.

"No!of course not!you have a beautiful voice!",Tails then looked at sonic when he heard those words,sonic covered his mouth and looked away,blushing a deep red.

"Do you...really mean that?"

Sonic looked back at Tails.

"Yes...of course!your singing is amazing!",Sonic said trying so hard not to blush,Tails then gave sonic a tight hug.

"Thanks sonic,that's the first time some's ever said that to me."Tails smiled happy to be with his crush,Sonic hugged back tightly.

"Anytime Tails...Anytime."

...

The two soon found themselves lying on the ground beside each other,watching the stars.

"Wow...It's so peaceful and beautiful.",Sonic said looking up at the night sky.

"Yeah,that's why I love this place,during the day it's joyful,and peaceful during the night."

"Heh...maybe one day I'll get to see what this place looks like during the day,sun's got nothing on me!",the two then shared a laugh at sonic's joke,while laughing the two almost didn't notice that their hands accidentally came together,and they we're now holding hands.

The then looked at each other in complete silence,soon they broke the silence with words.

"S...Sonic..."

"...Tails..."

With both blushing,sonic moved closer to Tails holding his hand tight,Tails did the same,both were now not even an inch away,cheeks burning,hearts pounding with every second of this lustful moment.

"Tails...I...",sonic then placed two fingers under Tails's chin and...the two began to lean in for a...kiss!

They didn't care if there feelings were forbidden,they we're in love,nothing could ruin this moment!that is until...when sonic and tails were finally about to kiss a dark voice shouted sonic's name.

"SONIC!",the two then stopped and immediately pushed away and looked away from each other when they heard footsteps coming.

"There you are!god sonic!Your supposed to lead your group!I do your job better and I'm not even prince.",yelled shadow who then looked at Tails who was now hiding behind sonic,terrified of shadow.

"Oh,so you we're hanging around this mortal,your just like your mother."

"Oh shut up shadow!just...go back to the group!I'll be there in a few minutes."

"...whatever,god your pathetic!you half mortal freak!",shadow then dashed off into the sigh and Tails looked at sonic in confusion.

"Half mortal?",he asked then looked at Tails.

"Oh yeah...never told you huh...my mother is a mortal and my father is a vampire.I'm a half breed.A RARE half breed.",he explained,pointing out the word rare.

"Rare?"

"Yeah...not many mortals and vampires Mix,my parents we're the first.I'm...a freak.",sonic looked down in disappointment.

"I'm not a real vampire!I can't feed off of mortal!I feed off of blood from animals in the woods!god,I can't even fly!",it was then sonic started to tear saw this and got an idea.

"Hey,you wanna see a freak?",Tails smiled and then began to fly using his two tails,sonic's eyes widen.

"Woah...you...can fly with those two tails...?"

"Yeah!When I was born I had a birth defect,causing me to have two tails instead of one,people make fun of me for it,but now I don't care!my tails are what makes me special,and there's nothing wrong with being different.I like you for you sonic!",Tails explained trying to cheer up his blue friend.

Sonic's tears went away with a smile.

"Thanks Tails...your to kind."

"Don't mention it!Sonic the Vamphog!"

Sonic then looked at Tails oddly.

"Vamphog?"

"Yeah!your half vampire,and half mortal,that makes you a vamphog!"

Sonic smiled at his friends creativity.

"Vamphog huh...I like it!from this day for,I'm Sonic the vamphog!"

The two then laughed and then there was silence again.

"So...same time tomorrow night?"

"...y-yeah...of course Tails...t...tomorrow night."

Tails smiled and gave Sonic a hug before running home,leaving the vamphog alone to smile and think.

...

Next morning Tails woke up and got dress with a smile,thinking of sonic,he headed down stairs.

"Oh,good morning Tails,oh!and you have a visitor.",his mother called out.

Tails sigh,thinking it had to be scourge but...to his surprise...to his shocking surprise...when Tails entered the kitchen...

"Hey Tails!morning buddy!"

Tails eyes widen and he dropped his book bag,it was Sonic!but...what's he doing in his house?!,in the day?!,with his parents?!

...

 _Hey guys!don't forget to leave a review telling what you guys think of the story so far!why is sonic in Tails house?and do his parents know he's a vamphog?find out next chapter in Kiss of a vampire!oh,and yes..I used a twilight song!XD_


	6. Regrets

Chapter 6:

Regrets

-8 hours ago-

Sonic had just made it back to his group,when he arrived,he was greeted with a devilish glare from shadow and silence from his group.

"So that's why you asked espio to cover for you...so you could make out with that disgusting mortal!",Shadow yelled at the blue vamphog,Sonic growled at Shadow from the way he referred Tails.

"QUIET!His name is Tails and we weren't making out!",Sonic eye's were now blood shot smirked and got an idea to humiliate the vamphog.

" _Sonic and Tails,sitting in a tree...",_ he sang.

"Oh grow up shadow.",Sonic responded.

 _"F-U-C-K-I-N-G!",_ with those finally letters from Shadow,the group burst into laugher,not seeming to stop.

"S-SHUT UP!",Sonic shouted in humiliation,but no one listen,it was then Sonic tackled Shadow and punched him repeatedly,Shadow was then able to gain dominic and threw him off the fly kicked him into a wall,he got up and quickly punched shadow,then grabbed him and started to beat his head against the wall,he grabbed sonic's hand and pinned down against the wall.

"I wonder what will your mommy and daddy say when they find out about this,you and that mortal.",Sonic's eye's widen.

"You wouldn't dare...",he responded.

"Try me!"

Sonic then used all his strength and pushed shadow off and beat him repeatedly,back and fourth they beat each other up until finally someone came and broke up their fight.

"Prince Sonic!please!stop this madness!",shouted a purple female cat,pulling Sonic away from Shadow while the others pulled away breath heavily,regaining his strength.

"Thank you blaze...",Sonic then glared at shadow then looked back at blaze the female cat.

"Take the others...and shadow,back to the castle.I'll catch up to you guys later.",blaze nodded at sonic's request and the group left leaving sonic alone.

Sonic went over to Tails house and saw his precious fox,sound asleep.

"Tomorrow night Tails...or maybe...sometime sooner.",Sonic then began to plot as he headed home to his castle.

-Present time-

Tails punched Sonic in the arm as they walk out the door.

"Sonic!what the hell are you doing here!it's day time!you can be seened!",Tails whispered,trying to knock some sence into his friend,Sonic just smile and patted Tails head.

"Relax buddy,your parents don't know I'm a vampire and with these cloths I fit right in with you mortals.",Sonic was wearing a red T-shirt and navy blue jeans.

"And your fangs?",Tails asked.

"I just won't smile and laugh to much,don't worry,I got everything in under control.",Sonic winked at the fox causing him to blush and turn away.

"W-Well...if you say so."

"So,whatta do during the day?"

"Well I was gonna met up with my friends to day,wanna come?thier at the park.",Tails asked looking at his blue friend.

"Sure!I'd be happy to meet your friends.",Sonic smiled.

"Great...let's go.",Tails said as the two began to walk,surprisingly two kept there distance,they didn't speak and hardly looked at each other,Sonic then looked back on that moment last,he wanted to bang his head against a wall from just the thought of it.

"Ugh!why did I do that?!I'm so studip!",he thought,looking back to that moment last night, remembered how close their lips were,the warm embrace that they we're in,how could he forget a moment like that.

"How can he just forget that?he's acting like nothing happened!",the young fox thought,He too regretted that same moment last night,the silence continued until Sonic decided to start a conversation.

"So...this is what it's like at daytime huh.",Tails looked at sonic to see him smiling as he saw children playing and happy family's walking together.

"Oh yeah,you've never been out at daytime...haven't you?",Sonic looked down at Tails replie.

"Nah..."

"Is it because of that thing about Vampires burning in the sunlight?you seem fine to me."

"That's just a myth...It's because we might be discovered by mortals or...another vampires,ones not from our tribe...",Sonic said,then he immediately smelled a familiar sent,he froze for a second before grabbing Tails and hiding in an ally way.

"Sonic!What the hell are yo-HMMPHMHM!",Sonic had covered Tails mouth.

"Shhh!Something's not right,I smell a vampire...and it's not from my tribe.",Sonic let go of Tails the the two looked behind the corner to see...Scourge!

"Oh no...hide me!",Tails went behind Sonic.

"You know that Vampire?!",Sonic asked surprised.

"Vampire?Scourge isn't a Vampire,He's just a nasty perv how I wish would take a hint.",The young fox responded still hiding behind the blue hedgehog.

"That smell is coming directly from him.I've heard about him before too...but never seened him before...",as the blue vamphog spoke Scourge froze and looked around as he smelled that horribly smell he hated so deeply,he growled...

"Blood doves...",he then looked at the ally way,the smell was coming directly from there,he ran over to catch who was watching me.

"What do ya think your doing blood d-...",to his surprise...he just found Tails.

"Oh...h-hey scourge!what brings you hear?",Tails asked nervously.

Scourge smirked,he suddenly went from wanting to murder a different,to wanting to seduce Tails.

"You brought me here you little cute fox.",he blocked Tails's only exit,the young fox gulped in fear.

Meanwhile Sonic was hiding on a rooftop above the two,he growled at the way scourge spoke to Tails.

"U-Ummm,well I should probably be goin-H...HEY!let me go!",Scourge had grabbed Tails's rist and pulled him close.

"Hehe,sorry Foxy,but you're just to cute to pass up.",He began to run his finger under Tails's chin,lifting his head up to his,Sonic was in complete rage at this point,his eyes turned blood shot red.

"Oh he's so gonna get it!he should know better than to touch My Tails like th-...",Sonic paused in his thoughts and blushed a deep red when he claimed Tails to be his,he face palmed then continued to watch the two below.

As Tails struggle to get out of Scourge's rip he made nasty remarks to the green hedgehog,but they didn't seem to bother him."Hey,there's a party going on in my place tonight,how's about you come?",Scourge asked licking his lips,Taila growled in furry.

"Why would I want to go anywhere with you?!",Tails then got the upper hand and slap the repulsive hedgehog across the face,Scourge growled and grabbed the Fox's face.

"Come to my party...and I won't hurt you.",Scourge then began to licked Tails neck chuckling as he saw him trying to break free,Tails was on the edge of crying soon couldn't take it,he didn't want sonic to be in danger if he called for a save.

"Okay!I-I'll...I'll go to your studip party!just let me go you bastard!",with those words he let go of young fox,He backed away giving a nasty look at the green hedgehog.

"Pick you up at eight,be ready,or else.",Scourge licked his lips then walked off out of the ally,Tails sigh and immediately Sonic jumped down and hugged the Fox.

"Tails!what did that bitch do to you?!",Tails blushed from this sign of affection,Sonic realized what he was doing and let go of him,"S-Sorry!I...I was just worried..."he looked down nervously before hearing Tails giggle and smile.

"It's okay!All I gotta do is show up to his studip party tonight,if it means protecting you then I'll do it!",Sonic looked at Tails in shock when he hears those words,He couldn't believe Tails cared so much for him."But ya ow me big time pal!",he said giving sonic a punch on the shoulder,Sonic gave a goofy smile."I know Tails,I know.",the two smiled back at each other before continuing their way to the park.


End file.
